disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
I'm Still Here
I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme) é uma canção escrito pelo vocalista na banda The Goo Goo Dolls, John Rzeznik para o filme animado da Disney, Planeta do Tesouro. Letra I am a question to the world Not an answer to be heard Or a moment that's held in your arms And what do you think you'd ever say I won't listen anyway You don't know me And I'll never be what you want me to be And what do you think you'd understand I'm a boy - No, I'm a man You can't take me and throw me away And how can you learn what's never shown Yeah, you stand here on your own They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the the ones that say the same They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And you see the things they never see All you wanted I could be Now you know me And I'm not afraid And I want to tell you who I am Can you help me be a man They can't break me As long as I know who I am And I want a moment to be real Wanna touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on, and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They can't see me But I'm still here They can't tell me who to be 'Cause I'm not what they see Yeah, the world is still sleepin' While I keep on dreaming for me And their words are just whispers and lies That I'll never believe And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on, and feel I belong And how can you say I'll never change They're the ones that stay the same I'm the one now 'Cause I'm still here I'm the one 'Cause I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here Versão brasileira Eu quero mais do que você Imaginar que eu vou ter Dos meus sonhos não vou desistir Eu sou pontos de interrogação Sem respostas na canção Só entenda... Que eu nunca serei o que querem pra mim Não sou mais menino pra chorar Sou um homem Vou buscar meu destino e vou mais além Será que o mundo vai me dar Uma chance de lutar? Ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui Mas sei tudo o que eu quero viver Dos meus sonhos vou fazer Um caminho traçado por mim Por que todos querem controlar Qualquer coisa que eu pensar Se pra eles não estou aqui? Você vai um dia perceber Que eu só quero te entender E o meu nome você vai guardar E eu quero ainda te provar Que é você quem vai ficar do meu lado Se tudo estiver contra mim Todos tentam me dizer Que eu preciso crescer Mas se ainda não tenho certeza do que quero ser Tenho a toda certeza daquilo Que não vou fazer Mas sei tudo o que eu quero viver Dos meus sonhos vou fazer Um caminho traçado por mim Por que todos querem controlar Qualquer coisa que eu pensar Se pra eles não estou aqui? Sou mais eu Estou aqui Estou aqui Estou aqui ar:أنا موجود en:I'm Still Here es:I'm Still Here Categoria:Canções Categoria:Planeta do Tesouro Categoria:Canções de Heróis